Bring Them Home
by hollytiger
Summary: Tony's on direct orders from Gibbs to bring home the two most important people in his life before all hell breaks loose. Rated M.


Bring Them Home

by

hollytiger

 _Summary: Tony's on direct orders from Gibbs to bring home the two most important people in his life before all hell breaks loose. Rated M._

 _Disclaimer: Now, if I owned NCIS I would of done a way better job at writing the show than GG. Including NOT BRINGING BACK JEANNE. Gag._

Chapter 1 A Family Reunion

 _November 30th, 2016_

Tony strolled into the orange bullpen, a smile on his face after his week long Thanksgiving vacation. McGee was sitting at his desk and Bishop was nowhere in sight. She was probably still in Oklahoma.

"You're in a pleasant mood this morning, Tony," said McGee as Tony sat at his desk.

"Had a great vacation," Tony replied. "Where's Bishop?"

"Still in Oklahoma," McGee replied. "Her flight was delayed due to weather. She should be back by tomorrow."

"And the Bossman?" Tony replied.

"Right here, DiNozzo, grab your gear, we got a body," said Gibbs. McGee and Tony went to grab their gear but the three were interrupted by Vance's voice.

"The body has to wait, we have bigger fish to fry," Vance said from the top of the stairs. "MTAC, now."

The three men looked at each other puzzled and headed up into MTAC. Vance nodded to the tech and the group froze in horror as the one person they didn't expect to see came on the screen.

"Ziva," Tony whispered.

" _Shalom my little hairy butt,"_ Ziva smiled. _"I need your help."_

* * *

"I have been traveling abroad the last couple of years," Ziva spoke to the group. "I hit a snag after our meeting in Paris last year, Tony. When I came back here to Be'er Sheva shortly after, I received a threatening message."

"What kind of a message, Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"It was an email," said Ziva.

"What's the email say, Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"It says, 'If you fear for the lives of your loved ones, then I suggest you run'," Ziva replied.

"I'm coming to Israel, Ziva," said Tony.

"No, you can't, Tony," Ziva replied. "You may be in danger."

"Ziver, where are you now?" Gibbs asked.

"My home," Ziva replied. "It's hard for me to travel at the moment."

Tony froze in horror as Ziva widened the angle on her end and he got a better view of the love of his life.

"Zi," Tony whispered as McGee's jaw dropped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to, eventually," Ziva replied as he put a hand on her round belly.

"Ziver, you stay there," said Gibbs. "We're coming to get you."

"I love you Ziva, I'll see you soon," Tony replied.

" _Ani ohevet otcha, Neshama,"_ Ziva replied.

"McGee, trace the origin of that email," said Gibbs.

"You got it, Boss," said McGee.

The call was ended and Gibbs turned to Tony and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"For knocking up Ziva and putting your unborn child in danger," Gibbs replied. "Pack a bag, you're going to Be'er Sheva." Gibbs turned to Tony as he headed out the door. "And DiNozzo?"

"Yeah Boss?" Tony replied.

"Don't come home without your wife," Gibbs smiled. Tony looked dumbfounded as he headed out the door.

 _Now how did Gibbs know that Ziva and I eloped in Paris?_ Tony thought.

* * *

Tony took a deep breath as the taxi pulled up just short of Ziva's home in Be'er Sheva fourteen hours later. He paid the driver for his fare and walked the mile up the driveway back into the seclusion of the groves. Tony got to the door and heard a moan. Tony drew his gun and entered the house.

"Ziva?" Tony called out. "Ziva, are you here?"

"I'm here Tony, in the bedroom, hurry!" came Ziva's voice. Tony hurried into the bedroom and saw Ziva standing in a puddle, clutching her stomach.

"Oh god, am I glad I made it here in time," Tony replied. "It's not early, is it?" Ziva shook her head.

"No, she is right on schedule," Ziva replied as Tony helped her onto the bed.

"She?" Tony replied excitedly. "It's a girl?" Ziva nodded as Tony wiped her brow.

"What can I do?" Tony asked Ziva.

"Have you ever delivered a baby before, Tony?" Ziva asked as Tony removed Ziva's sweatpants.

"Once, when I was in Philly," Tony replied. "It's been awhile."

"There's a homebirth kit on the kitchen table," said Ziva. "I got it from my midwife in case there wasn't enough time to call her."

Tony nodded and went to retrieve the kit. He returned a moment later and saw that Ziva was starting to push. He peered down and saw a gentle tuft of hair emerging.

"She's crowning, Zi," said Tony, rubbing Ziva's back as he held her hand. He placed several towels down around Ziva as his daughter's head emerged. Tony gently caught it as Ziva laid back, breathing slowly. Tony suctioned out the mouth and nose and checked to make sure the umbilical cord wasn't wrapped around his daughter's neck.

"Okay Ziva, one more big push, and she's here," Tony said as he grabbed another towel. Ziva nodded and pushed as hard as she could. As the baby slid into her father's hands, she let out a loud cry and Ziva laid back onto the pillow, sobbing. Tony was crying too as he dried off his daughter and cut the umbilical cord.

"Hey there," said Tony as he held his little girl in his arms. "I'm your Abba. Hi Sweetheart, we have been waiting for you. Let's go see Ima." Tony handed the wailing newborn to Ziva, who immediately took the baby into her arms.

"Shalom, Tatelah, we have been expecting you," Ziva hushed the newborn with a smile. Tony sat next to Ziva and pressed a kiss to Ziva's hair.

"Thank you, thank you for waiting until I got here to do this," Tony said, kissing the love of his life. "She's perfect, Zi. She looks just like you."

"As she does you," Ziva replied as the newborn began to nurse against Ziva's breast.

"What are we going to name her?" Tony asked.

"I wasn't sure about that," Ziva murmured.

"How about we honor Tali?" Tony asked. "And Kate."

"Caitlin Tali DiNozzo," murmured Ziva. "I think that's perfect."

"Let me clean you up and then we can call Gibbs and check in," Tony replied, kissing Ziva.

* * *

"Took ya long enough, DiNozzo," Gibbs said as Tony sent a call to MTAC.

"Sorry Boss, Zi and I got a little side-tracked when I arrived an hour ago," said Tony as he adjusted the screen on the laptop. McGee and Bishop were standing with Gibbs, Abby next to McGee, and the four gasped as Ziva appeared on the screen, a bundle of pink blankets in her arms.

"Ziva!" Abby said excitedly. "Oh my god, you guys had a baby? You've been dating this whole time? What's her name? When are you coming home?"

"Abby," McGee, Tony, and Ziva all replied.

"Everyone, say hello to Caitlin Tali DiNozzo," said Tony as Ziva held the newborn up to face the screen.

"She's beautiful, congrats you two," said Gibbs with a smile.

"Thanks Gramps," Tony joked and Gibbs cracked a smile. "Anyways, any word on who sent that email?"

"It was Orli." replied McGee.

"Orli?!" cried Tony and Ziva.

"Why?" Ziva added.

"We're not sure, but Mossad confirmed that Orli went off the grid and may have gone rogue," Gibbs replied. "You two lay low there, and when Katie can travel, we'll get you home."

"I called my doctor and she said that Katie can travel in a couple weeks," said Ziva. "It's a bit earlier than most doctors recommend, but given the circumstances, my doctor says we should be fine."

"I called the American Embassy and they are going to expedite Katie's passport," Tony replied. "We should have it in a few days just in case we need to make a break for it."

"We'll keep you posted, get some rest you three," said Gibbs. "And DiNozzo, bring them home."

"Aye aye, Boss," Tony saluted. Tony ended the call and closed the laptop. He turned to Ziva, who was nursing Katie again.

"Did you ever think this would be possible?" Ziva asked Tony. "That we would be here together, holding our daughter?"

"Yes," said Tony. "Zi, after I broke up with Zoe, I was so determined to find you again. When you suggested Paris, I knew there was only one thing to do when I got there. I wanted to marry you."

"And I'm glad you did, _Ahuvi_ ," said Ziva, kissing him.

"We should have a big ceremony when we get back to D.C., what do you think?" Tony asked.

"I think that would be nice," said Ziva as she traced her finger along Katie's cheek. "Slow down, _Tatelah_."

"She's definitely a DiNozzo with those eating habits," said Tony as he pulled a DVD out of his bag. "I brought our favorite." Ziva grinned as Tony held up _Casablanca_ and he popped it into the DVD player and pressed play. He grabbed the snacks he had made just before they had called Gibbs and he handed Ziva some juice. She took a sip and handed the cup back to Tony before switching Katie to her other breast as the opening credits started.

"I'm surprised we didn't give her a French name," murmured Tony.

"No, she's a Katie, that's for sure," Ziva replied as Tony kissed the top of Katie's head gently. As Katie finished nursing, Ziva gently burped her and handed her to Tony. Tony set Katie in the old bassinet that Tony had found tucked away in an old room. Ziva had confirmed it was the David Family cradle.

" _Laila Tov,_ Katie," said Tony, kissing the top of her head. As Katie fell asleep, Tony rejoined Ziva on the bed and they continued to watch the movie.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Tony, Ziva and Katie were heading home. Although Orli's whereabouts were still unknown, Gibbs and Tony had taken every precaution just in case. SecNav had offered her private jet to the group so that Tony and Ziva didn't have to deal with Katie fussing on a commercial flight. Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Delilah, Bishop, Ducky, Palmer, and Breena stood on the tarmac as SecNav's plane landed and as the door opened, Abby squealed as Tony and Ziva got off the plane, Katie in a carrier sling across Tony's shoulders.

"ZIVVAAA!" Abby cried as she ran up to her friend and bear-hugged her. "I've missed you so much!"

"I have missed you too, Abby," Ziva replied, hugging her friend back. Abby turned to Tony and saw Katie in her carrier sling.

"Oh my gosh, she's so tiny!" squealed Abby as the others joined the group. "Can I hold her, please?"

"Sure," said Tony as he picked Katie up out of the sling and passed her off to Abby.

McGee came up and hugged Ziva next. "Welcome home Ziva, we missed you."

"Thank you McGee, I missed you too," said Ziva. "I have missed you all." Gibbs was the next to hug Ziva and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Welcome home Ziver," Gibbs said.

"Shalom Abba," said Ziva, hugging him back. He slapped Ziva on the back of her head.

"What was that for?" Ziva and Tony asked.

"For not letting me give you away," Gibbs smiled and he took Katie into his arms.

"She's beautiful, you two," said Gibbs as he held Katie. "Hi Katie, I'm your Grandpa Gibbs." The infant yawned in Gibbs' arms and the group laughed.

"Oh yeah, she's amused," said Tony as Gibbs handed Katie back to him and Tony placed her in the sling.

"Ziva, this is Ellie Bishop, your replacement," McGee started, "and you remember Delilah, right?"

"Of course," said Ziva, hugging Delilah. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, thanks," replied Delilah. Ziva hugged Bishop next.

"It's nice to finally meet you Ziva," said Bishop.

"Likewise," said Ziva.

"That sling looks good on you Tony," McGee teased.

"Oh hush, McGoo," said Tony. "I was wearing it because I knew Ziva was going to get ambushed by one of Abby's bear hugs."

The group headed back towards the waiting cars and they headed for NCIS.

When the group got back to NCIS, Gibbs took Tony and McGee upstairs into MTAC while the girls sat in the bullpen. Ziva sat at Tony's desk to feed Katie.

"So tell us everything!" said Abby. "Where you've been, how you and Tony stayed a secret for so long!"

"Well, I pretty much spent the first year traveling, just doing sight-seeing and really getting to enjoy the places I went. Tony and I met in Jamaica for Christmas and New Year's."

"I knew it!" hissed Abby.

"We were still trying to decide if the long-distance thing was going to work," said Ziva. "When Mishnev returned for revenge, I went back into hiding. That was when Tony had met Zoe. He told me he wanted to see if there was anything left between them. I understood and when he broke it off with her back in January, we met in Paris for Valentine's Day and Tony proposed. We then had a quickie wedding by a Parisian Justice of the Peace and obviously Katie was a result of the wedding night."

The girls whistled and cat-called as the guys came back downstairs.

"Okay, so here's what we know," said Tony, bringing up several things on the monitor, briefing his wife and the girls. "Orli sent this email to Ziva, threatening everyone she loves. Ziva goes into hiding at the house in Be'er Sheva, she contacts us, I fly out there and we end up having Katie. While we're in Israel, Mossad picks up intel that Orli is possibly in France or England. We fly back here a couple weeks later and just now, we learn from the CIA that Orli was spotted at Dulles several hours ago."

"If Orli is here to hurt Ziva, then we need to find her and get her fast," said Gibbs.

"Orli will not stay hidden quietly," said Ziva. "She wants us to find her."

"It's a trap," Tony replied.

"Then we need to use our own bait and hook her," Gibbs replied. Ziva handed Katie to Abby.

"If she's after me, then I need to go with you guys, what ever it is you are going to do," said Ziva.

"Ziva, no, you have a little girl to take care of," said Gibbs. "You and Tony are going to stay here."

"But Gibbs," Ziva protested.

"No buts, Ziver," Gibbs replied. "Bishop, McGee, you're with me. DiNozzos, you can be helpful by tracing potential cell phones and emails and possibly get a location."

"How Gibbs, I don't have any creden-" Ziva replied as Bishop and McGee walked away with Gibbs and she was interrupted by Tony as he held several things out to her.

"You're going to need these," Tony smiled, holding out Ziva's badge, gun, and ID. Ziva looked up at Tony with surprise on her face.

"But I said I wasn't going to come ba-"

"That was before Paris, remember?" Tony smiled. "Come on, we have work to do."

* * *

"Okay, we got her location Boss," said Tony to Gibbs as he and Ziva watched everything unfold in MTAC. "She should be right outside the Embassario."

"I see her," said Gibbs into his comm as he saw Orli in a head scarf and sunglasses. "McGee, Bishop, you got eyes on her too?"

"Copy that, Boss," said McGee as he sat on a bench pretending to read a paper.

"I've got her too," said Bishop in a hat and sunglasses as she sat at a cafe table.

"Go," said Gibbs as he followed Orli. Orli kept walking down the sidewalk. McGee and Bishop got up from their spots and followed Gibbs' tail. Before the three could react, Orli disappeared into an SUV that fled the scene.

"Damnit!" Gibbs cursed as he kicked the tire of the Charger.


End file.
